Dead Man Walking
by Astried
Summary: Craig should of seen it coming.


**My second Cryle one-shot. But not a happy one. I'll offer out a prize if anyone can guess what inspired this with only the clues included.**

* * *

><p>Craig couldn't really fathom a reason why he did it. He just did. Kyle was in the shower and his crappy phone was being an attention whore, vibrating and beeping on the counter top, practically screaming '<em>Look at me Craig you bitch!.' <em>So he did. And then he wished he hadn't.

**5 New Message(s) from: Stan :) **

Damn that smiley, if that smiley were a person Craig would of beat the shit out of it by now, mashed its face in to a pulp and poured acid over it. But it would still smile because it had Kyle, and Craig didn't.

Craig didn't know how it had happened. Or more, he didn't _understand. _How had he so suddenly lost his love? Everything was so perfect, so cozy and so smooth. Then suddenly...it wasn't. All along his relationship had been like a small child, he'd turned away for two minutes and when he came back everything was a giant mess.

It must of been the weekend he went to Telluride. It had to be. But everything was still so right then. It was Clyde's stag weekend, and he'd invited Craig, Token, Tweek and Kevin to celebrate with him before his wedding to Bebe. Craig had brought the situation up at breakfast and Kyle was more than happy to let him go.

"Craig of course you should go, Clyde's your best friend. You can't _not _be there. If it was Stan I'd be there in an instant."

Fucking Stan. Craig should of seen it coming.

Craig and Kyle began dating two years a go, much to everyone's surprise. However when people still expressed their surprise six months in to the relationship, Craig questioned his cousin Rebecca.

"Well honestly, we were expecting a relationship." She had said. "It's just we were all expecting it to be Stan and Kyle. As a couple they just..._fit." _

Craig would murder her. He would murder anyone who said Stan and Kyle were a better suited couple than Kyle and himself. Alright that was a bit possessive. But nobody had any idea how annoying it was, how much it _stung, _to hear that everyone thought your boyfriend was better suited to another.

And the truth was, Craig was beginning to see it too. And he saw how quickly he was losing Kyle.

He held Kyle's hand as they walked, but he was the only one really holding on. Kyle's hand was limp and his fingers splayed, there was no effort; Kyle used to wrap his fingers over Craig's knuckles and hold on as if his life depended on it. But now he depended on someone else.

Craig kissed Kyle's lips but they just didn't feel the same. Those delicate, warm, pink lips that used to so happily latch themselves to his own were gone. Now they were set in a permanent straight line, no smile, no frown, no emotion. When Craig kissed Kyle he felt numb. And the more he kissed Kyle the less he felt anything. Kyle just didn't care.

Kyle was broken, already gone, Craig knew he'd already moved on. And he could see it in Kyle's face, he'd already been replaced. He saw it in the evenings when Kyle got a text, and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Kyle never looked at Craig like that any more.

And just like that a landslide of loneliness and rage pushed Craig. He grabbed Kyle's phone and opened the texts.

**when r u going to tell him? xxx**

**correction, when r u going to leave him? xx**

**missing u ): xxx**

**in bed, thinking about u...call me xx**

**just rented that film u like, come ovr and we can fool around? xx**

Fucking Stan.

**Options. Delete. Options. Delete. Options. Delete. Options. Delete. Options. Delete. **

Take that bitch. Craig couldn't stop himself. He reached for his own phone and opened a new message.

**Sender: You**

**Recipient: StanDarsh**

**i know what your doing. heres a tip, find your own boyfriend, and stay the fuck away from mine.**

**1 New Message(s) from: StanDarsh**

**i dont know how u got my number but heres a tip, fuck off.**

**Sender:You**

**Recipient: StanDarsh**

**I will fucking kill you**

**1 New Message(s) from: StanDarsh**

**and kyle will still leave u.**

Fucking Stan. No, _fuck _Stan. Craig grabbed his phone and launched it at the wall. It smashed in to hundreds of tiny pieces, and rained down on the carpet. The bathroom door opened and Kyle walked out in his boxers, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He stared in bewilderment at the destroyed phone and at his growling boyfriend.

"Craig, what are you doing?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING?" Craig shouted. "How can this happen? How can we be sat on that sofa, night after night with out two words to say? How can we be in the same room but so far away?

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked, but with a worried expression. "I don't understand what your saying..."

On impulse Craig grabbed Kyle by the wrists and thrust him on to the bed, and began kissing him violently. He scattered kisses on Kyle's lips and over his jaw, and was ready to travel down his neck before he was shoved harshly. Craig tumbled back off the bed and in to the drawers.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" Kyle cried, wiping his mouth.

"Didn't you see? Didn't you feel it?" Craig asked. "There was nothing. Nothing there at all."

Craig eyed a grey sweater on the floor, in a crumpled heap near the foot of the bed. Craig picked it up and held it carefully, as if it were a small animal.

"I bought you this." Craig held up the sweater for Kyle to see. "Remember? It was your birthday and you were complaining that your mom always bought you fugly sweaters." He tossed it aside. "I spent forever finding the right one, because I was determined to get it right. I let Bebe drag me around thirteen different stores before we found it."

Kyle said nothing, and just stared at the carpet, which was marred by his damp footprints.

"Don't do this to me." Craig pleaded. "Don't kill me like this. If you love Stan then go. Don't make me feel like this is all my fault, that I'm a heartless dick. I don't deserve it and you know I don't. If you want to go then just fucking go already."

With this final statement Craig fell back on to the bed, and buried his head in his hands. Beside him Kyle opened the drawers and pulled out some jeans and a black v necked shirt. Craig closed his eyes and listened as Kyle got dressed, and walked in to the hall. He listened as Kyle pulled on his sneakers and grabbed his car keys. He listened as Kyle paused out side the bedroom door, and he listened as Kyle walked out the front door.

The sound of an engine choked in to life, and quickly faded away in to the distance. Fucking Stan.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm spurring out one-shots lately when I should really be focused on updating. Dayum.<strong>


End file.
